internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Willis
| death_place = | death_cause = | nickname = | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 6 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast | role = Bowler | international = true | testdebutdate = 9 January | testdebutyear = 1971 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 448 | lasttestdate = 16 July | lasttestyear = 1984 | lasttestagainst = West Indies | odidebutdate = 5 Septembe | odidebutyear = 1973 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 26 | lastodidate = 4 June | lastodiyear = 1984 | lastodiagainst = West Indies | odishirt = | club1 = | year1 = | club2 = | year2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = | runs1 = | bat avg1 = | 100s/50s1 = / | top score1 = | deliveries1 = | wickets1 = | bowl avg1 = | fivefor1 = | tenfor1 = | best bowling1 = / | catches/stumpings1 = / | column2 = ODI | matches2 = | runs2 = | bat avg2 = | 100s/50s2 = / | top score2 = | deliveries2 = | wickets2 = | bowl avg2 = | fivefor2 = | tenfor2 = | best bowling2 = / | catches/stumpings2 = / | column3 = FC | matches3 = | runs3 = | bat avg3 = | 100s/50s3 = / | top score3 = | deliveries3 = | wickets3 = | bowl avg3 = | fivefor3 = | tenfor3 = | best bowling3 = / | catches/stumpings3 = /– | column4 = LA | matches4 = | runs4 = | bat avg4 = | 100s/50s4 = / | top score4 = | deliveries4 = | wickets4 = | bowl avg4 = | fivefor4 = | tenfor4 = | best bowling4 = / | catches/stumpings4 = /– | date = | year = | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/22462.html Cricinfo }} Robert George Dylan Willis MBE (born Robert George Willis on 30 May 1949 – 3 December 2019), known as Bob Willis, was an English former cricketer, who played for Surrey, Warwickshire, Northern Transvaal and England. A right-handed and aggressive fast bowler with a notably long run-up, Willis spearheaded several England bowling attacks between 1971 and 1984, across 90 Test matches in which he took 325 wickets at 25.20 runs per wicket, at the time second only to Dennis Lillee. He is currently England's fourth leading wicket taker, behind James Anderson, Ian Botham, and Stuart Broad. Willis took 899 first-class wickets overall, although from 1975 onwards he bowled with constant pain, having had surgery on both knees. He nevertheless continued to find success, taking a Test career best eight wickets for 43 runs in the 1981 Ashes series against Australia, one of the all-time best Test bowling performances. He was Wisden Cricketer of the Year for 1978. External links *Bob Willis at ESPNcricinfo *Bob Willis at CricketArchive *Bob Willis on IMDb Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1949 births Category:2019 deaths